


Mike pence x meemaw x donald trump

by a_huge_simp



Category: Politics - Fandom
Genre: Foursome - F/M/M/M, Gun Kink, Multi, Pegging, Smut, White House, im so sorry, woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28664193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_huge_simp/pseuds/a_huge_simp
Summary: top! meemaw bottom! pence bottom! trumpfoursomeim sorryfirst time writingalso posted on my wattpada_huge_simp
Relationships: Mike Pence/Donald Trump, meemaw/mike pence, meemaw/mike pence/ donald trump, trump/meemaw
Comments: 13
Kudos: 8





	Mike pence x meemaw x donald trump

“Donald I’m back”, Meemaw sang as she opened the door to their shared room. “How was the capitol? Did you get the candy I like?” Donald replied, quickly finishing the tweet he was about to send, (something about the election, as usual) and walking over to Meemaw, giving her a wet kiss.

“It was good my love, and yes I did” Meemaw whispered after breaking the kiss and quickly joining Donald’s dry lips to hers once again. The kiss quickly turned heated as Meemaw licked Donald’s bottom lip and squeezed his cheeks. And let me tell you, they weren’t the ones on his face. Donald opened his mouth and Meemaw soon entered with her old smelly tongue. Licking the inside of Donald’s unbrushed disgusting tasting mouth. 

Donald moaned but quickly pulled back after hearing Melania’s car pull in the driveway of the white house. “We can’t Meemaw, not now I have to pack.” Meemaw gave him the weird smile that she always does and nods, opening the window and running away.

//AN//  
Aight I’m bored here is part 2

“11 more days,’’ Meemaw thought, her hands shaking. “11 more days until he's out of office. 11 more days until he stops giving me money. 11 more days and I’ll have nobody else to peg.” Meemaw said outloud quietly, getting weird stares from the others in the retirement home. 

“Please Meemaw,” William, an old rich dude said from across the room. Meemaw glared at him. Pausing his game of poker with Betrude William continued, “You’re being over dramatic, at the end of the day you can always peg me.” 

“Pass the weed,” Meemaw told Betty before replying, “William shut your crusty ass up.” Gasps were heard across the room. 

“What did you just say to me?” William said.

Meemaw continued, “I said shut the fuck up with your musty crusty ass. You be actin’ all straight, kinky, and shit but I know what you and Pence are up to every Friday.”

More gasps were heard across the room. 

“You’re lying!” William accuses.

William smirks as everyone in the room sighs in relief.

“Am I?” Meemaw says.

Everyone looks at William, shocked.

AN//  
Where did yall come from- anyway

Smut?

Meemaw was getting sick of these people. She wanted her baby Trump. So of course the only reasonable thing to do was run away and go see him.

She got in contact with her sweetie pie and met him in the woods ten hours later…

(10 hours later)

“Meemaw!” Trump yelled in excitement running into her arms. 

*Meemaw Falls*

“oH mY. Trump you know my frail arms can’t hold you juicy fat ass.” Meemaw says pushing him off her.

“Oh mommy I’m so sorry I guess you’ll have to punish me.. Uwu” Trump replies putting on his best kawaii face.

Meemaw pins Donald down “I guess I will,” she replies with a smirk.

Donald moans, his hard unicorn member wand ultra small cock growing

“Oooo~ so excited just for mommy” Meemaw replies palming Donald’s almost visible still very small dick throw his pants.

All Donald could do is moan in reply. 

Meemaw whispers in his ear very seductively….

//AN//  
I couldn't finish this shit im sorry 

“Baby gorls are you lost?” Pence and William say at the same time

Meemaw and Trump pull away and Meemaw throws “the bag” 😏  
(ifykyk)  
behind a tree. 

“Boys what are you doing here” Meemaw says, a shaky voice.

“Oh nothing.. We’re just watching..” Pence purrs walking closer.

Meemaw steps back pulling out a gun 

William appears behind Meemaw snatching the gun and de-loading it (is that a word) and pulling Meemaw’s pants and panties down.

“What are yo- aHhH” Meemaw moans as William sticks the gun in her.

You see Meemaw is built different so a literal fucking gun being stuck up her cooch doesnt hurt nor cause pain.

Pence and Trump look at eachother and clash in a heated make out session

(holy shit i hate writing this)

William and Meemaw quickly make their own make out session before pushing him on the ground.

“Ow-”

“Doggy style now”

William complied.

Meemaw looked at Pence and Trump, their makeout session stopped because of what was happening with Meemaw and William.

Meemaw looked them dead in the eye and said 

“Both of you too. Now.” she growled

They both also complied, their naked asses stuck up in the air as Meemaw grabbed the bag and put on the strap.

A 6inch 3 dick strap  
(Kinda like  
Dick__dick__dick  
|| )

She lined up each dick with their holes and thrusted

(they’re pain sluts?)

They all moaned in unison

Meemaw smirked “THATS RIGHT BITCHES MOAN YOU SLUTS”

They all moaned louder at her foul language 

Holy shit i cant finish this


End file.
